Mehr als das
by Elliot
Summary: Nach einem Streit hat Hermine genug. Sie will Severus verlassen. Doch bevor sie geht, stellt sie ihm noch ein oder zwei Fragen....absoluter Fluff


_A/N: Tja, Anlass für diesen One-Shot war eine Kettenmail, irgendeine Mini-Liebesgeschichte, halt etwas, was das Herz ein wenig erwärmt. Als ich diese Mail gelesen hatte, kam mir ein kleines Plotbunny über den Weg und hier ist es._

_Viel Spaß, Reviews immer willkommen ;)_

_Elliot_

**Mehr als das **

Es war soweit. Wütend wischte sich Hermine die Tränen von der Wange. Nein, sie würde diesem Bastard nicht hinterher weinen. Heute war er zu weit gegangen. Ein für alle Mal. Wenn er glaubte, ihr würden seine Worte nichts ausmachen, dann hatte er sich getäuscht.

Die junge Frau warf ihren Koffer aufs Bett, pfefferte die Schranktüren auf und riss wahllos Kleidungsstücke heraus und schmiss sie achtlos hinter sich. Dann drehte sie sich um, klaubte den Haufen auf und stopfte ihn in den geöffneten Koffer.

Dummes Mädchen hatte er sie genannt. Hatte sie gefragt, was sie eigentlich glauben würde, in seinem Labor zu tun.

„Nun, zu deiner geschätzten Information: Ich. Braue. Remus. Trank." Hatte sie geantwortet.

„Nein, das tust du nicht!" Er hatte mit der flachen Hand auf den Labortisch geschlagen. „Das hier," er hatte ein Glas hochgehalten, „ist keine Hibiskusblüte. Bist du etwa zu dumm, Hibiskusblüte zu erkennen?"

Es war immer weiter gegangen mit den lauten Worten, bis Hermine schließlich aus dem Raum gestürmt war und die Tür zugeschmissen hatte. Sie hatte einige Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbracht, bis ihre Tränen schließlich soweit verebbt waren, dass sie wieder sehen konnte. Dann hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, Severus zu verlassen.

Sie knallte den Koffer zu und....mit einem Mal zögerte sie. Stand vor ihrer Zimmertür und bekam kalte Füße....sollte sie wirklich...? Vielleicht hatte er einen Grund gehabt...nein! Sie würde das jetzt durchziehen....

Energisch öffnete sie die Türe und schritt geradewegs auf den Ausgang zu, als...

„Hermine!"

Hermine blieb stehen, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hermine, was hast du vor?"

Sie konnte keinerlei Emotionen erkennen. War er verärgert? War er froh, sie endlich los zu sein? Sie drehte sich jedoch nicht um, zuviel Angst, etwas in seinen Zügen zu erkennen...was wollte sie erkennen? Trauer? Schmerz? Hass...?

Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ich gehe."

Nun war sie sich sicher, Ratlosigkeit zu erkennen. „Aber wieso...?"

„Severus, ich bin kein Kind. Ich bin niemand, an dem du deinen Ärger loswerden kannst. Ich bin jemand, der von dir geachtet und geliebt werden möchte. Leider habe ich das nicht gemerkt." Ihre Stimme drohte zu brechen.

Es blieb kurz still bis auf ein tiefes Luftholen.

„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, vorhin zu dir unfreundlich gewesen zu sein. Was du dem trank zufügen wolltest hätte vermutlich halb Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und dich gleich mit."

„Aber warum musst du dabei so...grausam sein! Was empfindest du für mich, das du mich so erniedrigend behandeln kannst? Das du mich so verletzt und noch nicht einmal ein Wort der Entschuldigung über deine Lippen kommt! Bin ich für dich nicht mehr als einer von den Dummköpfen, denen du etwas beizubringen versuchst?"

Severus blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig.

„Wenn das so ist;" Hermine kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen.

„Eine letzte Frage habe ich noch. Magst du mich?"

„Nein."

Die Antwort traf Hermine. „Bin ich in deinem Herz?"

„Nein."

Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. "Wenn ich nun weg gehe, würdest du für mich weinen?"

„Nein."

Sie sog zitternd den Atem ein.

„Dann werde ich jetzt gehen." Sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.

Mit einem Mal wurde sie am Oberarm gepackt und herumgewirbelt.

„Hermine...ich mag dich nicht, ich liebe dich. Du bist nicht in meinem Herz, du bist mein Herz. Ich würde nicht für dich weinen, ich würde für dich sterben!"

Einen unendlichen Moment war es ruhig. Hermine starrte unablässig in Severus Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Das ich dich angeschrieen habe. Aber hätte ich das nicht getan, dann hätte ich dir das hier nie sagen können. Ich wusste nicht, dass dich meine Worte so verletzen würden. Ich würde es gerne zurücknehmen." Er strich mit einer sanften Bewegung über ihre tränennassen Wangen.

„Wenn du immer noch gehen möchtest, halte ich dich nicht auf."

Er ließ sie los. Hermine stand für einen Augenblick wie versteinert, dann ließ sie ihren Koffer sinken.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe..."

Fin


End file.
